User talk:Erex Malren
Welcome Hi, welcome to Star Wars Battlefront! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kingofall42 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Republic space Yes I'm working on them right now. --Kingofall42 11:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, your no doing to bad your self well done. Kingofall42 16:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC) CIS stuff Apart from the tri fighter I have them all and will add them soon. Kingofall42 17:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Providence why uplode the same image or did you change it? Kingofall42 18:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sep ships The pages alredy exist but I will uplode them in the next hour or so I just need to get the tri fighter image. Kingofall42 18:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Answers I going to get the star destroyer soon, I have an auto turret and will get the other ships weapons soon. Kingofall42 11:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi The new templates are looking good. However I don’t know how to work them so is it possible to change the colours to Dark Red (Republic), Dark Blue (Separatist), Dark Grey (Empire), and Dark Blue (Rebels) Thanks -- Kingofall42 20:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks that looks great. Is they anyway you could add a award weapon section onto it? And possibly align it to the left of the page? Thanks-- Kingofall42 20:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Autoturret Done it.-- Kingofall42 20:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Templates Are you going to add templates to all the units, vehicles, and weapons pages? Also can the go on the right side of the page. Good job with them, they look good, and the Republic red is perfect. Well done. PS: I cant add the notes in the Clone Engineers info box for some reason.-- Kingofall42 21:01, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Not at the moment, my SWBFII keeps crashing, so until I can stop that I cant get the other ships weapons, Imperial SD, or any Rebel stuff. --Kingofall42 21:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Template help Ok Thanks --Kingofall42 21:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Defrag I will try it tomorrow thanks -- user:kingofall42 No unfortunately it didn't, over the weekend I will uninstall and reinstall it to see if that works. I also tried a scan but it has't picked up anything. Separatist vs CIS can you make the Separatist Alliance in the infobox redirect to CIS but still say Separatist Alliance --Kingofall42 18:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi No sorry I don't have access to the theme designer (only admins do I think) I think that the medium size weapons are better but if you can get all the weapons in the same size that might be better. Are they screenshots from SWBFII, if they are make sure they are .PNG images. --Kingofall42 15:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) screenshots Hi if you just upload the screen shots as they are with the correct name I can clean them up (crop grey background etc) for you if you want. Sorry Sorry no my BFII isn't working I got those images of my sisters copy, I will try to get the ships weapons up in the next few days, still trying PS will you upload those images for the weapons if you could and I will edit them up. --Kingofall42 20:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) OK Thanks Yes I will, I will also try and get those ship images soon. --Kingofall42 10:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Sorry if this is a really horrible question but you don't have these in PNG do you if you do just upload a new version of the image (not a new one) if not I will try to get all the images from my end from my sisters SWBFII, sorry if its hard to do, its just that PNG's are easier to edit. Sorry --Kingofall42 10:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Colours Hi could you change the colours of the separatist ships infoboxes to dark blue please. --Kingofall42 17:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Yes I like the colours, the red and blue are spot on, could you do a vehicle template for the Rebels, and Imperials please. Thanks --Kingofall42 17:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) PS I'm looking at your new wikia now looks good, I will have to find out a bit about 'Defender' First but it looks good. Weapons No not yet but I will get the screenshots tomorrow and clean them up, so either tomorrow or Sunday, sorry for the delay, The X-wing (and A, Y, K, and T wings where already done). --Kingofall42 18:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Rebels Hi could you change the rebel template colour to dark yellow. Yellow Is they a darker yellow for the rep Ship Infobox? --Kingofall42 19:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) OK Yes that would be good, for the blaster rifle page etc. Sorry about the images, I only have the heavy ship cannons, because even though I have reinstalled SWBFII, the GCW era isnt working, I will try to get them from another computer. Sorry. --Kingofall42 13:39, March 1, 2011 (UTC) The engineers shotgun id from one of the mods for battlefront, my resolution for BF wont go any higher so you might have to re size it yourself. just look at http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/DP-23_rifle, its different from the stock gun, Edit: I think I might actually have a larger image, ill look and upload if I can. --18:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC) OK Ok cool I have uploed the heavy cannon and the but will be unable to uplode the other ships wepons untill I can find out what is stoping me lode GCW era. Incedently what clan site is it. --Kingofall42 18:39, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Renders Did you make those renders on the AT-TE, Time bomb, and LAAT pages? Is it possible to make renders of units like the stormtrooper? --Kingofall42 10:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I think I can get GCW mode if i run BFII as a admin, however i wont have free cam, as for the mod tools, it won't lode the ISD or related models, such as the turrets, but I am trying hard to get the images soon. Good look on the admin thing, because some pages really need deleting, and a theme like the force unleshed wikia would look a lot better. --Kingofall42 11:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Templates Is it at all possible to, if you have the time, create a ship template to match this unit template where you can change the colour of the infobox, so you only need one template for all ships. --Kingofall42 11:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well Done Well done on the template, I just spent some time adding it to all the ground vehicles, and sorting the pages out. I also edited and re uploaded your 3D renders, I hope you don't mind, I also changed the colours of the teams a bit to make them slightly duller, and darker. *Empire: #34282C *Republic: #8B0000 *Rebels: # FFA500 *Separatists: #00008B *Other: #817339 -- Kingofall42 19:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) PS: I will do the air and space vehicles tomorrow, and upload most of the missing pics. Adoption Request Great job on the wiki so far! I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 03:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Well done on becoming admin. Finaly the wikia can move forword -- Kingofall42